


Sing Our Song Of Dragons

by Anonymous



Category: Endless Ocean (Video Games), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Deep Sea Diving, Depiction of Dangerous Sea Creatures, Except replace fish with dragons and they're in the water actually, Fish out of Water, Gen, Loss of Limbs, THW fixing sort of, mentions of dead characters, then again that bar's so low you'd have to trip over it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: L&L Diving Service was in trouble. Zahhab Depths level deep trouble. After a diving accident at Ciceros Strait with a client, Jean-Eric had to take out a huge loan to pay for both medical bills and the ensuing court battles- leaving the teams hopes of earning enough money to reopen the Cavern of the Gods dead in the water, and the company in debt. In a last ditch effort to keep the ragtag team of divers together, Hayako throws herself into researching the Song of Dragons, hoping to find a breakthrough that will save them. She creates a prototype Dragon Flute, but while testing it in Gatama Atoll, another mystery falls out of the sky.At the same time, in a different place, the dragon riders of Berk aren't having as good luck either. Hiccup's taken being thrust into the role of chief as well as a scauldron in the desert, trying to distract himself with dragon rescue after dragon rescue. While out flying, a strange map leads to a mysterious gathering with promises of riches and threats of war. As the team flies in to investigate, a haunting song breaks through the quiet, making Toothless and the other dragons lose control and plummet into the deep.What could be the true nature of the Song Of Dragons?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Sing Our Song Of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hyperspecific crossover that will most likely point, like, _so_ many fingers at my identity.
> 
> So like if you know who I am despite the anon tag shut your mouth.
> 
> That being said if you don't know who the hell I am ignore all of the above because it doesn't matter who I am, what matters is you probably came from the How To Train Your Dragon tag. If you don't know what the dink Endless Ocean is I am begging you to do whatever it takes to get into our fandom _we are a dying breed._
> 
> If you came from the Endless Ocean tag, hi! I did not expect you but that does not mean you are unwelcome.
> 
> If you are in both fandoms, **where have you been all my life.** Please talk to me I need someone who understands my struggles. Either way full understanding of this requires pretty darn full knowledge of both franchises, so if you have to go yo-ho-ho some games and movies, I am looking away respectfully.
> 
> In any case this fanfic is a labor of love and and staying up way past my self-imposed bedtime in a writing fit. Please enjoy.

Oceana bit at her thumbnail. It was a nervous tic of hers that she never grew out of. The flourescent lights inside of the hospital burned worse than the sun when you've been out swimming for too long and your sunblock's washed out. The A/C was blasting, a typical practice in the Commonwealth, especially during summer, but not one she was appreciating. Even the feeling of the simple pink flip-flops she's always worn was starting to get to her. To her left was GG, arms crossed as he leaned back in the waiting-room chair, booted foot bouncing quietly. To her right, Hayako was stone still, eyes hidden behind her glasses. The only people who were allowed in with Alfredo were her grandpa, Jean-Eric, as his employer, and Al's sister Rita who also worked for L&L. Oceana surpressed a groan, close to crying. This was terrible. She hadn't been in the room when Jean-Eric met with a lawyer friend of his, one of the men who helped keep Nineball in his hands after he won it, but what she overheard didn't sound good. 

Al's injuries were extensive. Enough to the point where it would require years of physical therapy before he could dive again. Not many people survived the wrath of Thanatos, the man-eater. Either fortunately or unfortunately, Oceana was still deciding which, the client Al was giving a tour to also survived despite the lesser injuries he had recieved. And that was the point where Oceana's stomach turned. 

The client was rich, all of it his fathers money. But as it turned out, he had used that money to buy his way through the advanced diving certifications L&L required to have guided tours through potentially dangerous waters such as Ciceros Strait. It should have been the first red flag when the client refused to tell them what he wanted to see over email. The second red flag had to have been the way he barely knew how to get his BCE and tank on, and the uncoordinated way he swam. "Like a frog without knees", GG had remarked from the boat as they swam away towards the targeted dive zone. The third red flag was how he didn't want to see a specific fish, but rather the wreck of the Emerald Lady, a known horror show of aggressive great whites, and a ship that was rumored to have been sunk by Thanatos himself. Lastly was less of a red flag and more of a red double-king-sized sheet, when the client had swam far ahead of Al directly into the line of sight of the sharks, not even waiting for them to be pulsed into submission. 

It was when Al pushed him away, and the first great white attacked and drew enough blood to blot out the live camera feed from Al's tank, that Thanatos showed up. Nobody but Al and the client knew more than that, the camera itself was destroyed by the territorial sharks. 

By the time Jean-Eric had managed to park the boat and send Rita and GG down after them, it was too late. Al's right arm was torn out at the shoulder. The client had several bone fractures and two broken ribs. Both of them were littered with bite marks and tears. The event was too shocking for Oceana to have reacted as such in the moment, but she had found herself violently ill as soon as the rest of L&L had stumbled into a hotel, much much later. She never had been good with the sight of blood. Hayako had thankfully been able to perform some emergency first aid while they waited for a helicopter to come and airlift them to a hospital in Greece, but Oceana had been kicking herself mentally for not doing something, not helping more than just sending off their emergency SOS signals. 

It was like she had frozen. 

It had already taken too many weeks to get Al transferred to a hospital in Pelago, to be closer to Nineball, but to make matters worse the client was suing L&L for all they were worth and then some. Of course, someone who had enough money to forge advanced professional diving certifications would have more than enough money to hire the best and most agressive prosecutor there was. No matter if he was the one in the wrong. 

It just wasn't fair. 

Hayako had offered, closer to just about begged, to use her family's connections to get an even better defense attourney, the best there was. Jean-Eric had refused. If it was out of shame, pride, or faith in his friend, Oceana didn't know. What she did know was that the court date was looming over everyone's heads, and that their chances of coming out on top were slim to none. 

It was terrifying. L&L was her life, she was born to dive. If her grandpa lost the company, or worse, the island- 

She didn't want to think about it. Luckily she didn't have to, as after waiting way too long, Jean-Eric and Rita walked into the waiting room, followed shortly after by a nurse pushing a wheelchair-bound Alfredo. 

"Hey, gang." 

GG just about leapt out of his seat, although admittedly Oceana wasn't too far behind. 

"Al! How are you feeling?" The american man proclaimed, just barely avoiding being too loud for a hospital. 

"Believe it or not I've been worse. See this one time Rita tried making our tia's barbecue pork and-" Al was cut off by his sister loudly and excessively clearing her throat. 

"You're loaded up with painkillers stupid," Rita groaned, rubbing her face with a hand, "nobody listen to him." It was a little jarring, listening to them banter as usual at a time like this, but oddly enough it was also refreshing. Al wasn't the type of man to let anything keep him down, and if he tried Rita would skin him alive. The siblings were just... Like that. 

It was good that at least one thing would stay the same. Oceana couldn't hold back a smirk as the nurse chastised Al for getting riled up, right before getting discharged no less. After getting an earful, Al was deposited by the exit with Rita, GG, and Oceana while Jean-Eric and Hayako were instructed where to get some strong painkillers, along with other care instructions Oceana wasn't in the right headspace to digest. Al shifted in the wheelchair. 

"Dang hospital policy. It was my arm, not my legs." He complained halfheartedly. Rita moved to clock him in the shoulder, realising that probably wouldn't be the smartest move considering the long lines of stitching and bandages covering her older brothers body, and crossing her arms in a huff instead. 

"The second we leave here you can swim back to Nineball, dingbat." 

"Promise?" 

_"What_ did they put in that IV?!" Rita tossed her hands up, rolling her eyes. 

"I asked earlier. Steroids." Her brother shot back nonchalantly, sending GG and Rita into a choking fit of restrained laughter. Even Oceana found herself giggling. 

"Think they'll let you keep some when you try out for the olympics?" GG joked as he leaned backwards, resting on the wall. 

"Substance abuse? Me? Why Gaston Gray, I didn't know you thought so little of me." Al mock-gasped, hand over his chest. 

"Ooh, full name! GG's in troooouble." Oceana chuckled, watching the man pose dramatically. 

"Betrayal!" He declared, hands over his heart. 

"Why have we betrayed GG again?" Hayako asked as she and Jean-Eric returned to the group with a new nurse and Al's discharge forms. 

"Again?" GG asked as he straightened himself out. 

"Don't worry about it." 

_"Hayako."_

Al interrupted them with a whoop as the nurse took his paperwork and began wheeling him out. Oceana fell into step next to her grandfather, who grabbed her shoulder reassuringly. She leaned into his side. 

"It's gonna be alright, grandpa." She told him, already hearing the weary sigh push its way up out of Jean-Eric. 

"Al's a hard worker." He spoke, watching the diver lean onto his sister as GG helped him out of the wheelchair and into the golf cart they had rented to get him back to the docks. "I have full faith that he will get through this." 

"You know what I meant." She corrected softly, moving to full-on hug the man that raised her. 

"I do." He admitted, accepting the hug and patting his granddaughters hair. "I hope you're right." 

"Me too." Oceana broke away, starting towards the cart. "Let's go. I think if we keep them waiting any longer, Rita will try driving. 

"Absolutely not." Jean-Eric grumbled, already moving to kick the younger sibling out of the drivers seat. Being the smallest, Oceana got the bagwell seat along with Hayako, who still looked rather lost. They were halfway through the drive to the dock when she tapped Oceana on the shoulder, passing a folded note. She took it, unable to read the older womans expression. 

_I have a plan._ It read. _But I need your help. I'll ask GG and Rita later._ Oceana balked. When had Hayako gotten the time to write this? She kept reading, a final sentance seemingly written in a hurry. 

_I think I can make another Dragon Flute._

Oceana blinked. That couldn't be right. The pieces of the dragon flute were still stuck in the door mechanism in the Celestial Mausoleum, hidden behind the caved in Cavern of the Gods. Hayako could make another, even without the original? 

This kind of discovery would be worth tens of thousands of pelagos. No, millions. Maybe even billions. With that kind of money, L&L would be able to not only put that client in his place, but they'd be able to excavate the entire Zahhab region twice over. They'd be able to get Al back in the water. GG would be able to pay off FF's brothers medical bills. Hayako could renovate the aquarium that she, Al, and Rita put their hearts and souls into. Heck, they could buy another island just for Snorkel to do his business on. They would be able to do whatever they wanted, probably forever. 

Oceana steeled herself, turning to meet Hayako's eyes and nodding solemnly as she slipped the note into the pocket of her shorts. 

Whatever Hayako's plan was, she was going to help. For L&L.


End file.
